1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless devices, and more specifically to communication between wireless devices capable of communicating using multiple MAC (medium access control) protocols.
2. Related Art
A wireless device refers to a device communicating with one or more other devices using a wireless medium. MAC protocols are the basis for sharing a wireless medium among multiple devices, particularly when the communication ranges of such devices overlap. Frequency division multiplexing, time division multiplexing, code division multiple access, carrier sense multiple access (CSMA CD/CSMA CA), etc., are the common techniques forming the basis for MAC protocols.
Wireless devices are often provided the capability to communicate using multiple MAC protocols. For example, devices are often provided capabilities to communicate using IEEE 802.11 standards (also referred to as WLAN or WiFi™, Bluetooth™, Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE), GSM, etc., as suited in corresponding environments.
Aspects of the present disclosure are directed to communication between wireless devices provided with such capabilities to communicate using multiple MAC protocols.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.